A Mother's Forgiveness
by LadyLorena
Summary: AU When Thor and Loki tumble over the edge of the fractured Bifrost, it is not Odin who comes to their rescue. Has multiple sequels (unrelated to one another) of various directions Loki's life could take after this moment- From the Roots, The Long Road, Just One Person.


Thor smashed through the Bifrost, it's energy scattering as both he and Loki tumbled from the bridge. Thor was not afraid of this death, but he saw the terror on Loki's face as he fell and prayed that he could catch the end of Gungnir, hoping Loki could keep his grip. Even if his brother was turning into a tyrant, he was still his little brother.

Something caught his leg. Something stopped the fall. He felt a jerk on his arm as Gungnir slapped into his hand and the full weight of Loki's body dangled from the other end. Thor knew his brother would not be able to hold on for long. He looked up at their rescuer.

Frigga. She stood over her boys, Volstagg beside her helping her hold Thor's leg.

Thor laughed in relief, but Loki's face was serious as he looked down, "I could have done it, Mother! I could have done it! For Father, for you! For all of us!"

Frigga nodded, "I know, Loki. You could have."

Thor began to pull his brother closer, bringing Gungir to him hand-over-hand. He reached out for Loki, "Come, Brother. Let's go home. Together." Loki hesitated before he reached up for Thor's hand, "Climb over me. Get to safety." Loki followed his instructions and collapsed into his mother's arms when he reached the top. Volstagg gestured for Hogun,who was waiting at a distance, to help him haul Thor onto the bridge.

Loki repeated, "I could have, Mother. I could have been king."

Frigga rubbed his back and spoke softly, "I know. Both you boys, though, have far more to learn before you should take the throne."

He sat back a little, his mother taking his hands as he sat across from her, "But I won't, will I? Father will never allow a Frost Giant to sit on his throne, will he?"

Frigga touched his cheek, "Possibly not, but that doesn't mean you can't rule with Thor, both of you together leading the Aesir." She paused, unsure if she should bring up what she foresaw him doing had she told him no as he dangled from Gungnir. "Don't loose hope, Loki. Your father may have brought you to Asgard for a reason of his own, but I made you my son and a part of this family well knowing where you came from. Don't ever forget that." She stood and offered him her hand.

Loki accepted and rose with his mother, "Thank you. Do you think he can forgive me for this? Or will I be punished brutally as a usurper?"

Frigga held his hand as though he were so much smaller, "Do not think your actions will not have consequences, but I think I can convince him to be gentle. You are yet so young, acting out of your hurt and things that left your control. I will not let him tear this family apart again."

They approached Thor and he clapped his brother on the shoulder, "I hope you can forgive me for accepting that you were always treated different than me. We are brothers, you and I, and though our skills differ, I hope you will be by my side always, including if Father hands me the throne. Mother is right, just because I am formally the king does not mean I don't want you ruling beside me as my partner."

Loki smiled a little, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes. And if Father does not like it, we simply will not tell him this plan until I have already been made king. I value your insight, Brother. You balance me. We make a good team."

Frigga was heartened by her older son's response. There was hope yet for healing Loki. Time would tell, of course, what would ultimately happen. Whatever Odin decided to do to punish him would inevitably push him back towards the edge, but she hoped that she and Thor could soften the blow at least a little. As they walked back to the palace, Thor's arm around his brothers' shoulder, there was no question that Loki was well loved. She only hoped that they could prove it to him in time to keep him from doing something incredibly reckless.


End file.
